Tri Wizard Tournament
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Hogwarts are joined by the students of Wiz Tech, together Fred and George find a friend in Alex. But with dark magic at work can they survive the Tri Wizard Tournament?
1. Meeting Alex

Everyone entered the great hall, for Harry and his friends this was their 4th year at Hogwarts but for the terrible twos- Fred and George- it was their 6th year. Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all walked over to the Gryffindor table and took their seats Harry and his friends sat opposite the twins. They watched as this year's first years sat upon the stool and was sorted into their houses as they once had so many years before.

After the sorting before Dumbledore started the feast he spoke something different in his speech.

"Now this year we shall be joined by another school, so please give a warm welcome to the students of Wiz Tech and their headmaster Professor Crums!" With that all the students heads snapped to the doors as they suddenly burst open midway in Dumbledore's speech. Now usually the students of Wiz tech would wear black glasses as part of their uniform but seeing as how they weren't necessary they were taken away.

The students walked neatly towards the front of the hall, walking in rows of four. Each student wore their uniforms neat and sensible apart from one girl; she walked while chewing gum and wearing a stylish brightly coloured shirt which was easily noticed by her open robe, she appeared to be at least 16 years of age. Her long Raven- like hair bounced on her shoulders as she came to a hault and stood to one side with the others.

Next the headmaster walked in with a young dorky-looking- teenager beside him. The young boy smiled brightly as a child did at Christmas. They approached Dumbledore.

"And I believe this too be?" Dumbledore said to the dorky teenager.

"Erm, Justin Russo sir" The boy smiled again. At that point the young girl who seemed to wear the inappropriate uniform did a fake cough into her fist.

"Ahem... Loser!" She was loud enough for the whole hall to hear, everyone burst out laughing and the teenage girl laughed to. Fred and George smiled and laughed along with the others they liked this girl, she must have been a trouble making prankster like them.

"Alex!" Justin snapped at her, the girl who apparently went by the name of Alex immediately dropped her smile and let her eyes wonder around the room. Fred and George shared glances, at least now they knew the girls name.

"Now then you may sit wherever you like" Dumbledore said, Alex looked over to her brother who walked over to the Gryffindor table, Alex quickly caught up to him, she would be able to annoy him more if they sat together. When they got to the table Alex looked around for a spare place to sit.

"Hey!" Fred waved, Alex walked over to him, with her brother trailing behind. Fred and George moved up a little giving her just enough room to sit down. He tapped the seat and Alex smiled warmly and sat beside Fred, Harry and the others looked over at her and smiled, they introduced themselves and then Justin coughed to get some attention. Annoyed faces shot a look at him.

"Any room for me to squeeze in?" He asked hopefully, everyone looked around and then started laughing.

"No way man," Laughed Fred,

"Why don't you go sit," George continued.

"With the Ravenclaws!" The twins chorused together, Justin frowned and walked over to a separate table and sat down on the edge. Alex laughed and turned to Fred and George- she now knew Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins' names now.

"You guys are awesome!"

"So we've been told" George beamed at her. Hermione laughed,

"And just who told you that your mother?" She said sarcastically. Fred and George placed their hands over their hearts in mock offence.

"Oh! Well I am shocked!" Fred said being over dramatic.

"I'm hurt and we thought you were our friend!" Both boys hugged each other and pretended to cry, they wiped at imaginary tears then Ron spoke.

"You two are bloody mental!" Ron said "And where's the food?" He snapped and pointed at his empty plate for emphasis. Dumbledore started to continue his speech.

"This year we will be selecting two students from Hogwarts and one student from Wiz Tech to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament, this tournament consists of three task, three extremely, dangerous task!" Dumbledore said trying to make himself very clear.

"Wicked!" Alex, Fred and George all said at once.

"The winner of this shall not only win eternal glory but they will also take away the Tri Wizard Cup!" He screamed the last part out as he turned around sharply to watch the Tri Wizard Cup fall from Hogwarts enchanted ceiling. "Might I warn you however, that no-one under the age of seventeen will be able to participate!" He advised them, and after that warning a strong percent of Hogwarts and Wiz Tech students booed and hissed at Dumbledore. It was mainly the Gryffindor table that roared with anger.

"SILENCE!" He ordered, he moved to the Goblet which had been conjured up in the centre of the room. "Now when you leave this room an age line will be put into effect, if you wish to enter then simply write your name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames. The results will be revealed this time next week, so I suggest you hurry" With that, the Prefects lead their houses to the common rooms as the Wiz Tech students met with their head teacher and Dumbledore to discuss where they would sleep. Before parting Fred and George said goodbye to Alex.

"Hey catch ya later Alex!" Fred and George sang together, waving.

"Catch you later guys!" Alex shouted back and waved them off. Alex took her place on a bench behind the Wiz Tech students.


	2. The Plan

A large amount of Wiz Tech students were sent to various common rooms to sleep, Dumbledore was able to enlarge certain dorms in order to let the students have somewhere to sleep. Alex was amongst the students that were sent to the Gryffindor common room; unfortunately Justin was with her, giving her a speech about not showing off and to act her age while she had the chance. Naturally she ignored him and looked at the passing- moving- patenting on the walls.

"Password?" Asked the portrait of the fat lady, McGonagall said.

"Fortuna Major" With a smile the fat lady opened the portrait hole; she quite clearly heard one of the wizards say,

"Ha-ha, how fat is she?" But she did not catch who said it, so she let it slip, just this once. Inside a bunch of Gryffindors stood still quite surprised to see their head of house enter their common room so late.

"Now listen up Gryffindor as you are aware some Wiz Tech students will be sharing your common room during their stay like I am sure your prefects told you"

"No professor they didn't!" Snapped Dean from the back.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley why have you not informed your house?" McGonagall asked questionably.

"I tried professor but Ronal was too busy worrying about the fact that he hadn't had any dinner all day and I was just about to tell them all when you came in" Hermione informed her. McGonagall glared at Ron before turning back to the Wiz Tech students,

"Now I am told you are various ages, so therefore you must go in separate dorms, simply talk with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and you will be sorted" Alex sighed, this day had been to long she was so tired she just wanted some rest! She followed her brother and the other students over to Hermione and Ron, she was still so tired that while the others were speaking she collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes only to feel a soft, warm touch nudge her until she snapped her eyes open again. She was met by two familiar faces.

"Alright Russo?" They sang together, Alex sat up and the boys sat on either side of her.

"I would be if I could just get some rest!" She moaned resting her head on the twin to the left of her, who was Fred.

"Oh c'mon Alex, no peace for the wicked" Fred said, at that she laughed and sat back up but slouched in her seat. "Besides we've got to find a way to get into that contest it sounds awesome!" George and Alex nodded in agreement.

"We could always make an aging potion" George suggested. Fred clapped his hands together quietly and slowly so he didn't attract any unwanted attention.

"Why brother you are a genius!" He smiled; George straitened his robe and said.

"Why thank you my good man" He replied back with an implied snobbish tone. Alex laughed.

"Sounds great guys but I am not taking any potion you make" She said quite clearly. The twins put their hands to their foreheads in a fake swoon style.

"You don't trust us!" George said in mock offence.

"Well I never!" Fred said in the same style. Alex laughed "Just kidding we can put your name in the goblet if you want" He offered, Alex bit her bottom lip momentarily in thought, then with a small mischievous smiled she pulled out some parchment from a pocket inside her robe and tore off the corner and wrote _Alex Russo _on it, the boys smiled.

"We're on it!" They said together.

"Alex!" Snapped a voice from the crowd, Alex looked over and sighed at the sight of her brother, the twins frowned and him then looked back to Alex.

"You best go," Fred started,

"Yeah your majesty awaits" George finished smiling, Alex giggled a little and ran off.

"Let's go!" They sang together grabbing the Marauders map and sneaking downstairs to the potions room to find out just how to make an aging potion.


	3. Names In The Goblet

Alex and Katie went to the great hall the next morning; Alex got what she wanted a good night's rest. When the girls arrived in the hall they spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny all having breakfast so Alex decided to go sit with them.

"Hey guys!" Alex said as she sat down opposite Ron, Harry and Hermione,

"Hey" Came the reply from them all,

"You seen Fred or George this morning?"

"No, they're probably off sorting out some prank knowing them" Hermione said, not once looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet, then right on que the twins ran into the hall with their hands in their robes clearly hiding something, they obviously had to dodge the goblet, they hadn't drunken the potion yet so the spell would not work. They slipped onto the seat beside Alex.

"We've done it!" Exclaimed George,

"What already?" Alex said, rather surprised that they had the potion finished already.

"It's actually quicker to do than we thought" Said Fred, Alex shrugged her shoulders as a response and carried on eating her bacon and eggs.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked, through a mouthful of bacon.

"Tonight at precisely six o'clock we're going to drink the potion," Started Fred,

"Then all we have to do is jump _over _the age line and quickly put all three of our names in" Finished George smiling, Alex nodded,

"Ok then sounds great!"

"It's not going to work" Said a satisfied voice which seemed to come from behind the Daily Prophet, together Fred and George shared a look and pushed Hermiones' paper down so they could talk to her face.

"Oh yeah and why's that Granger?" Asked George,

"You do know Dumbledore drew that line himself?" She replied, the boys looked behind them.

"So?" Replied Alex, Hermione gave her a surprised look.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore could not possibly fooled by something so pathetic and dim-witted as an aging potion.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," Started Fred,

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted!" Finished George, the twins and Alex high fived each other as Hermione got up and left the room in a huff, surprisingly Alex's brother Justin started chasing after Hermione, with a look of concern all over his face. George nudged Alex. "Hello, hello, hello what's all this then?"

"I rather think your brother is taking a shine to 'Mione" Smiled Fred,

LATER THAT NIGHT.

It was six o'clock sharp and Alex had just arrived in the great hall, she was greeted by Harry and Ron,

"Shame isn't it? Three years from now and we're old enough to be chosen" Said Ron, Alex simply smiled and stood next to them.

"Yeah rather you than me" Harry replied causing both himself and Alex to laugh. Just then roaring laughter and loud booming voices calling "YES" could be heard entering the great hall, Fred and George came running in and high fiving everyone who cheered. Then moved over to Alex.

"Got it!" They sang together, Alex smiled and patted them on the back.

"Great work guys!" Alex congratulated them, the boys smiled and stood on a nearby bench and began shaking the viles containing the potions.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George" The lids popped off of the top and they began to drink the slickly green, lumpy liquid, they paused for a moment until they felt their bodies tingle something told them that the spell had worked, so without a moment's hesitation they jumped over the line and into the centre and landed just next to the goblet they froze for a few seconds making sure it had actually worked when it appeared that it had everyone cheered and clapped.

The boys ran around the inside of the age line jumping and dancing with glee, then they came to a hault. "Ready?" They asked each other at the same time, with both smiles and nods they reached up and put their names and Alex's name into the goblet, again feeling victorious they high fived each other while the crowd applauded them.

Just then the fire flew out of the goblet and crashed into the twins throwing them high into the air and then slinging them over where the staff table rest, they both landed face first and the whole hall turned deathly silent unaware as to if the boys were injured. Fred and George sat up for brief moment, Alex was worried for them so she ran to the front of the crowd to catch a glimpse of them then suddenly.

"HAHAHAHAHA you guys look ridiculous!"She cried out, the boys turned their heads to the crowd where Alex had called from then saw the laughter on the faces of their classmates. They looked to each other then saw the gray hair and _long _beards.

"You said," Started Fred,

"YOU SAID!" continued an enraged George as the twins had their first ever (physical) fight on the floor, Alex had seen enough.

"Alright, alright stupefy!" She called out, the spell did not hit the boys it merely caused a bright light in between them as it hit the headmasters chair far behind them, the boys looked up. "Hermione, little help here?" She called back, Hermione stepped forward and in an unpronounceable language said a spell and waved her wand. In an instant the boys beards and gray hair was back to normal. Cedric walked over and placed three names into the goblet and turned to Alex.

"Thanks Cedric" She smiled up at him as sweet and innocent as a child did to get what they wanted. Fred and George stood up quite shocked but then before they could say a word to Cedric he walked off. The boys approached Alex, but first noticed the bunch of pupils still staring at them.

"Alright go back to your knitting, nothing left to see here!" Ordered Fred, everyone turned away and most left the room as Fred and George spoke with Alex.

"You asked Diggory to put your name in the goblet?" George asked, slightly confused as to why.

"Not just my name, yours too" She smiled and ran off upstairs with Hermione and Katie. Fred looked to his brother.

"Well our plan didn't work" Fred said disappointedly.

"Well at least our names are in the goblet" George replied glumly, the boys shrugged off the thought and went up to the common room to seek out what pranks they could pull.


	4. The Tri Wizard Champions

Tonight was the night! Tonight the Tri Wizard Champions will be revealed. Alex walked into the great hall with the twins following closely behind; they could not take their eyes off of the goblet. Although, they had to be careful where they stood they did not want to back to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey and take some foul tasting medicine to get rid of the beards or take a magical potion that re-gains the boys strength after the rather ruff landing.

Eventually they sat down again at the bottom half of the Gryffindor table which was in the bottom left corner from the golden doors that were the entrance, yet again the three of them sat opposite Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"ALRIGHT!" Dumbledore screamed, successfully gaining everyones' attention, "First I would like to say, that in light of the unfair balance of having two Hogwarts students and only one Wiz tech student to compete is obviously unfair and uneven so therefore as of tonight two Wiz Tech students will be able to compete instead of one" The Wiz Tech students seemed to like that idea, "Anyway, the time has come!" With that he waved his hand so the torches around the room dimed slightly, so the flames were more clear than they would have been in the full light the room had to offer.

He walked up slowly to the Goblet, put two hands around the rim then backed away slightly, within seconds the goblets fire lit up a roaring red and a small, burnt piece of parchment was spat out of the flames Dumbledore reached up and unfolded the crisp parchment and read out the name and school.

"The first champion from Wiz Tech... JESSICA MCGUIRE!" There was thunderous applause from a section of Wiz Tech students as the eighteen years old stood up and smiled when she shook Dumbledores' hand. He showed her where to stand, it was next to the stand at the front were the trophy sat.

Again the fire from the goblet turned red again this time another piece of parchment was spat out and landed in the palm of Dumbledores hand. "The second champion from Wiz Tech... ALEX RUSSO!"

"YES!" Exclaimed Alex as she stood, she high fived her friends especially Fred and George, Dumbledore did not look pleased as the sixteen year old shook his hand then walked up to the front, Justin who was sat in the crowd was shocked at how she had been able to get herself into the contest.

The flames changed again to red all that was left now was to choose the two Hogwarts champions. The parchment again flew into Dumbledores hand.

"The champion from Hogwarts... FRED WEASLEY!" Cheers grew into hysterical cries of joy as the twin got through and into the contest. Lee high fived them and so did Ron and Harry, Hermione thought he was foolish. Fred walked up and took his name from Dumbledore who again did not look pleased at all with him. He stood side by side with Alex after again high fiving her; she gave him a little friendly hug as they awaited to see if George would join them.

"The champion from Hogwarts... HARRY POTTER!" Alex, Fred and Georges mouth hit the floor, not only was one twin in the tournament without the other but Harry who was much younger than them had gotten in, this was bad as Harry specifically told his friends that he did not want to do it even if he was of age. Dumbledore frowned more then than he had to any of the other rule breakers. Harry joined Alex and Fred up at the front. "All students will return to their common rooms all champions into the trophy room!" He ordered. Normally he would have said a big inspirational speech but seeing as how only one student had obeyed the rules he was too angry to be supportive.

Fred still stared as he watched his twin walk out of the hall and for the first time in his life his twin would not be with him. Alex tried to drag him along, when Fred snapped into attention and spotted Dumbledore rushing straight towards them Fred did not hesitate in running after Alex down the staircase.

Once they reached the inside Fred stood by Alex and Harry, Dumbledore came sprinting down the stairs with Snape and the other teachers following close behind. Dumbledores' hands seemed like claws as he grabbed Fred and Harry by their shoulders and shoved them up against the glass case, knocking some trophies on the inside over in the process.

"Weasley, Potter did you two put your names in that goblet!" He questioned, Harry spoke first.

"No sir I swear!" Dumbledore looked Harry Square in the eye and something told him he was telling the plain truth. He then released Harry and grabbed Fred on both shoulders and asked him the same question.

"Did you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would not be surprised if he did, professor you do know how this young man and his brother are always causing mischief" Said Snape from behind, Fred who currently was choking on fear said,

"I didn't put my name in"

"Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore said his tone rising as well as Freds nerves.

"Sir!" Said Alex "I asked Cedric to put my name and Freds name in the goblet" Dumbledore looked back to Fred and quickly let go off the boys shoulders.

"What must we do Albus?" Asked Professor McGonagall,

"There is nothing we can do Minerva" He replied, "The goblet of fire is a binding magical contract, there is nothing we can do as of tonight Miss Russo, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are Tri Wizard Champions!" Alex looked to Fred and Harry and nervously they all shared the same luck. Alex and Fred were excited but also nervous. What had they got themselves into?


	5. Aftershock

That night Fred, Alex and Harry walked back to the common room, when they entered the portrait of that fat lady she scowled at them and allowed them access. As they entered they were greeted by cheers and thunderous applause, confetti that magically changed colours exploded over their heads it was bright and welcoming. Alex was pulled in by Alicia, Katie and Angelina her brother followed angrily behind, looking as though he was ready to give her a lecture about how irresponsible she was.

Harry was pulled away by Ron, Dean, Seamus and Ginny, Fred was pulled to the couch by his twin George, Lee and a few other boys from their classes.

"Look what I got!" Smiled Lee handing Fred a wrapped up bottle, with the contents hidden by purple silk fabric. Freds' smile grew too big for his face as did Georges', Lee had managed to get hold of the best drink ever, he held the firewhisky high like a trophy, Fred looked behind him and saw Alex walking over Hermione followed looking furious.

"I suppose you're both rather proud of yourselves?" Hermione snapped folding her arms to her chest, Fred stood up and walked next to Alex and stared down at Hermione.

"Yeah we are" Shrugged Fred as if it was not really that much of a big deal. George laughed and patted his brother on the back.

"Do you even have a plan?" She asked, Alexs' face stayed the same but Fred's dropped to confusion, Hermione grasped the unspoken message and began to speak until George stood up beside his brother. "You can't seriously go into this without some sort of plan, or do you have a death wish?" She was so busy lecturing them that she had not noticed the harshness of her voice or the other students which had stopped and silently started watching Hermione.

"Look," Started Alex "Nothing bad is going to happen we're going to work together to get through this" Alex told her simply as though she was confident that what she was doing was not dangerous at all.

"Yeah and besides how bad could it be?" Fred asked feeling confident. Hermione's glare locked on him.

"Fred, people die in this tournament!" She said strongly. Alex's jaw dropped as she looked across to the twins who both exchanged looks of worry,

"And you think I'm going to die Hermione is that what you're saying?" Fred asked crossing his arms with an extremely rare angered expression on his face.

"Well no, but if you don't practise then that could be a possibility!" Hermione replied, her tone slightly quieter and fragile.

"Look I can handle this! Ok? I'm not going to die!" His tone slightly quieter, Fred and Hermione were so busy glaring at each other that they didn't notice George.

"George?" Alex said softly, she put a comforting hand on his arm, "Are you ok?" Fred spun around to see his brothers worried and shocked face, his face going paler by the second, he looked scared. "George?" Alex repeated but George who suddenly became bombarded by tear filled eyes ran for the boys' dorm and slammed the doors shut. Fred knew what was wrong, he knew it was all this talk about Freds' possible death in the Tournament that had gotten him so worked up, he turned around sharply and glared at Hermione.

"Anything else?" Fred asked coldly. Sadly and guiltily she shook her head, "Good now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on my brother!" He said as he made his way for the stairs, Alex looked around.

"What are you all looking at?" Alex snapped "Go on get back to your business nothing left to see here!" Everyone went back to their business as they were told; Alex rushed over to the stairs and grabbed Fred before he went to his dorm. "Don't listen to Hermione, everything will be fine" She said softly "You want backup?" Fred thought for a second then said.

"Nah, I think I should talk to him alone" With a soft smile he ran upstairs and Alex stood waiting in the common room hoping to see George come down with a smile on his face. Fred opened the door to his and Georges' room and saw him lying on the bed. His cheeks were stained with already dried up tears and his eyes were slightly red from the tears, he lie facing the ceiling.

Fred walked over and sat on his own bed which was next to Georges'.

"Don't listen to Hermione, she's just mad that I got through" He told him, George sat up allowing his elbows to keep him upright.

"What if she's right?" George said suddenly, shocking Fred, "What if being in this tournament...?" He trailed off because he could not seem to pronounce the word, "dead" or "die" at least not about his twin.

"Look I promise you I won't, well you know... In this tournament ok? You know I'd never leave you" He said smiling.

"You can't promise that" George replied "Hermione's right I just never realised that one day we'd be apart" Everything he was saying was true even though he didn't like to admit it himself, he could not imagine life without his twin.

"Don't say it like that" Said Fred softly.

"Then how do you want me to say it?" Asked George softly his eyes momentarily watching his brother.

"Just say..." He tried to think "That someday we won't both be able to call Percy a bloody git" George chuckled and Fred laughed with him. "Are you going to be ok?" George smiled and nodded.

"So what now?" George asked.

"Well now we tell Alex you're ok then we go to bed and we'll sort everything out tomorrow" Fred said softly, George nodded and walked out with him, everything would be fine, George trusted Fred and there was no way he was going to let his twin go without a plan, in fact he had an idea for working out the first task already...


	6. The First Task

The next few days Fred, Harry and Alex sat together discussing what they think the first task might be, but none of them were struck with inspiration.

"Where's George today?" Asked Alex,

"He said something about going to see Hagrid" Fred replied.

~~~~~At Hagrids~~~~~~

"Well I er shunt be tellin' ya this but seen as its 'ur your brother I guess I can help ya" Said Hagrid, George smiled and followed Hagrid into the woods.

"Charlie!" George gasped surprised to see his older brother. Charlie turned away from the other men in the woods and walked up to George.

"George?" He said surprised "What're you doing here? And where's Fred?" George bit his bottom lip that's when Charlie assumed he knew what was going on. "Fred's entered himself in the tournament hasn't he?" The twin hung his head and Charlie sighed and ran his hands through his ginger hair.

"What're you doing here?" Asked George, still not too sure as to why his brother decided to show up on such short notice.

"Well I'm delivering the dragons" He replied as if it was obvious,

"Erm Mr. Weasley we need your help!" Called out a man from behind, Charlie rushed over and George and Hagrid followed quickly behind. One of the dragons were going crazy, fire flying out dangerously from its huge mouth. The spear like teeth turned black as the fire floated high into the air.

"Arg! That blasted dragon!" Exclaimed Charlie as he putting a stunning spell on the menace.

"What dragon was that?" Exclaimed George.

"Hungarian Horntail" Charlie replied, "Nasty creature!"

"Why are you delivering them?" George asked, then something in his head clicked "Wait... Dragons! That's the first task!" Charlie nodded. "I've got to worn the others!"

~~~~~~~Gryffindor common room~~~~~~~~~

George ran into the common room to see Fred, Harry and Alex but also three other Gryffindors' were in the room.

"Alright apart from Fred, Harry and Alex. SLING YOUR HOOKS!" Screamed George, the extra three Gryffindors' got up and dashed out of the room quickly.

"Good god what's wrong with you?" Asked a rather surprised Harry.

"Dragons! That's the first task!" He exclaimed breathlessly. The three in the room jumped out of their seats and rushed over to George. Clearly he ran all long way so they escorted him over to the couch and sat him down. Fred sat on the armrest, Alex sat beside George and Harry stood next to Fred. "Hagrid he just showed me, Charlie brought the dragons over from Romania!" Fred took a big breath which also sounded like a strained sigh.

"Thanks George" Smiled Alex.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know we don't have a plan!" Exclaimed a frustrated Fred.

"I've got it!" Said George suddenly. "Guys you can use your brooms!"

"We can't we're not allowed brooms!"

"You're allowed a wand!" George replied. Fred smiled and patted his brother on the back.

"Wait! What about Alex?" Asked Harry.

"What about me? I can ride a broom I steal my brothers all the time and I just so happen to have brought it with me!" She said rushing upstairs. The three boys high fived each other and went upstairs to plan out their ideas.

############ The day of the first task ##################

Harry, Fred, Alex and Jessica entered the champions' tent, Fred and Harry wore the same Gryffindor uniform: A long battle uniform with a red torso and Gryffindor crest on the front and their last names written in capital letters on their backs. They had silver gloves and huge silver boots. Freds' long hair however had to be tied back so his long ginger hair would not fly into his eyes while he was fighting. Alex was jokily mocking Fred saying that he looked like a girl with his hair tied back. Both boys – and only the boys- wore red silk capes, small thin laces were tied around their necks in order to keep the cape there, these capes also had the Gryffindor crest on them as well as their surname.

Alex and Jessica wore slightly different uniforms: a long silver battle suite with a light blue torso, their last names also written on their backs in capital letters, their boots and gloves were the same as the boys. Their hair was tied back. Suddenly Rita Skeeter burst into the tent and walked right in on Alex and Fred sharing a comforting hug.

A blinding white light flash and the friends instantly tore apart from each other to realise that a floating camera had taken their picture. Rita smiled wickedly and entered the tent and walked up to the pair with her quill floating behind her.

"Well how simply... Stirring" She smiled as the quill began to write her lies. Alex sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Alex snapped at her, Rita frowned and Fred leaned in and said.

"That's Rita Skeeter" Rita smiled smugly at the mention of her own name, then Alex burst out laughing and Rita frowned.

"Oh then you're right she is ugly!" She laughed, Jessica, Harry and Fred snorted with laughter as Rita raised an eyebrow at her annoyed. Just then when the laughter had ceased Rita spoke.

"Interesting... Well anyway if things go slightly, unfortunate you two might make the front page!"

"Oi!" Boomed a familiar voice from behind, Rita spun around to see George enter the tent wearing a gray hooded jacket and his woolly hat in his right hand. "Clear out now... Gwon get lost!" Rita looked back to her floating quill and nodded.

"Very well, we've err... Got what we came for" She replied, the feather of the quill brushed Georges' chin, enraged he pulled away and Rita walked of biting her lip, her quill followed closely behind.

"Stupid old bat!" George exclaimed walking up to his brother and Alex. Everyone was quietly chuckling at what the Weasley twin had just referred to Rita as.

"Alright champions gather around please!" Said Dumbledore after walking into the tent. The champions stood around Albus and just before Dumbledore could explain the rules he caught sight of George. "Mr. Weasley what are you doing here?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh sorry professor, I was just wishing everyone luck, later guys!" He said with a wave of his hand and left the tent.

"Now then in this bag are four dragons which match up with life size ones from Romania, each dragon has been given a special egg to protect an egg which you shall need in order to progress to the next task. It is crucial you retrieve this egg. Understand? Good, alright Miss McGuire you first." He said to Jessica, she put her hand in the purple satin bag and winced as something bit her forefinger.

"The Swedish short snout" Said Dumbledore as the small hideous creature squirmed in her hands. Dumbledore moved to Alex.

"The Chinese firebolt" Alex smiled and started petting the creatures head then started giggling when the creature failed to bite her. Next it was Harry,

"Hungarian Horntail" Harry sighed.

"Oh why me?" He complained. Fred chuckled.

"You're full of bad luck mate"

"Thanks Fred you're so funny!" Fred ignored the sarcasm as Dumbledore offered him the bag. He tried to not put his hand in, putting his hand in that bag and revealing the dragon he would try to out whit scared him the most. Never the less he felt he had a reputation to keep in condition, he took a deep breath and put his hand in.

"The Norwegian Ridgeback" Fred gulped at the small moving creature. Alex moved next to him,

"You ok?" She asked, Fred breathed in heavily and nodded.

"First Miss McGuire shall enter followed by Mr. Potter then Miss. Russo and then we finish with Mr. Weasley. Ready? Now Miss McGuire when the cannon sounds you will—" Dumbledore was interrupted by.

**BANG!**

The cannon blew and the tent shook slightly, Jessica walked forward, took a deep breath then excited. Harry chose to sit on his own meanwhile, Fred and Alex sat together on Freds' bed. They both heard an ear piercing scream and they both instantly jumped in shock at hearing Jessica's voice.

"Yikes that girl can wail!" Came Alex's sarcastic voice. Fred did not smile nor did he even chuckle, something was wrong. "Fred?" At the mention of his name the Weasleys' head snapped up.

"I'm... I'm fine" He replied.

**BANG! **

Harry jumped from his seat as did Alex and Fred. "...Harry" Alex started in hopes to somehow sooth him before he left.

"Good luck guys" Harry smiled nervously at them both.

"Good luck Harry" Replied Fred. Harry walked to the tents entrance and took a deep breath in. After Harry left the roaring audience got louder. Fred fell back down onto the bed and Alex dropped beside him.

"This is it" Said Alex, Fred nodded. "Fred are you scared?" She asked softly.

"Ha m- me scared yeah right, good one Alex" He tried to hide his fear but she could see right through him almost as much as George could "It's ok to be afraid you know, 'cause I am too" She said sadly lowering her head as she felt Freds' gaze on her.

"You are?" He whispered. Alex nodded, "Well then you're right I am scared and stupid because I only did this because of the thrill but now I see that I might have made the biggest mistake of my life!" It felt good for him to vent his feelings.

"Same here" A single tear fell from Alex's eyes and with that Fred put a friendly arm around her shoulders and hugged her close almost as though chasing away all fear and sadness.

**BANG!**

Alex pulled away from Fred quickly as it was now her turn to face what could be the last challenge she would ever face. Fred jumped up to and for a single second their eyes connected and fear flashed in both their eyes. Alex rushed out of the tent quickly leaving Fred alone in the dark, cold, desolate tent.

The mood in there was so dark and depressing that Fred was even scared for a second that it was the cause of a Dementor attack! Silence engulfed him as he waited.

**Alex's Task.**

Nervously Alex walked out and saw the stadium open in front of her, the cheering crowd growing louder with ever second, her eyes scanned over the rocks in search of her target. A glint of gold, the egg sat in the centre awaiting her hands to reach out and grab it. The crowd was silenced as a _large _dragon jumped up directly in front of her. Before she could think the dragon lashed out and its razor claws cut the front of her battle suit. Gasping for breath Alex sat up and clutched her stomach, pain washed over her like a wave from the ocean. Agony clearly showing all of her and she feared for Harry, Jessica and Fred. As reality hit her she glanced around the corner of the boulder in search of her now worst nightmare.

The dragon was gone, Alex peeked around the corner to see where it had gone when suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Alex jumped and cast a strange spell at the dragon, knocking it back it was George that had shouted from his seat up in the audience. Alex quickly got an idea, she slipped away from the dragon and continued to cast spells over her shoulder. The dragon leapt forward and grabbed her leg in its teeth. She yelped out in pain but then lifted her wand.

"_Accio egg!" _The moment the egg touched her fingers the dragon froze and disappeared. Alex held the egg high and Madam Pomfrey arrived on the field she grabbed her own wand from her pocket and touched Alex's shoulder and disappeared to the hospital wing.

**BANG!**

Nervously Fred swallowed up his fear and left the tent.

**Freds' Task.**__

The crowd roared even louder as Fred entered, he glanced around looking for the egg. _The quicker I find the egg the quicker I can get out of here! _He thought to himself. He spotted the egg in the centre and the whole audience fell deathly silent. He trotted over the rocks when suddenly he was soaring through the air, apparently the dragons' tail had hit Fred in his stomach hardly and painfully. He landed behind a boulder, the air torn from his lungs, he lay there for a few moments trying desperately to get his breath back.

He sat up when oxygen returned to his lungs, he looked around the stadium and noticed that during his moment in the air he had dropped his wand and it was now resting on a rock on the other side of the arena. Fred cursed under his breath until he noticed something odd. Where was the dragon? His answer came all too quickly when he was lifted into the air by the back of his cape. The dragons' dark teeth clutched his cape tightly. The fabric of the laces cut deep into his skin, he struggled in the air kicking in hopes that the dragon may drop him. Because the dragon did nothing Fred reached up and pulled hard on the laces. With a hard jolt from the dragon as the creature crossed the stadium the laces broke and thankfully Fred fell to the ground next to his wand.

"_Accio broom!" _Instantly his broom came soaring over the heads of the crowd and into Freds' hand. He flew past the dragon and grasped the golden egg. The dragon froze and just like before disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Feeling like he could rest he clutched the egg close and let himself fall to the ground. Madam Pomfrey, like before ran up to him. That was the last person he saw before everything blacked out...

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry it took me so long to put this up but it's here now and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I update the more you review FACT!**


	7. Hospital & The eggs

Hours later Alex awoke in a place she had never seen before, after a few minutes of getting her eyes to adjust to the new found light she realised that she was in fact in a hospital. She glanced across and noticed Jessica in the bed opposite her; she was still badly cut on the arm because of the dragon. Harry was not in sight so Alex believed that perhaps he was not as badly injured as she and Jessica was.

She turned her head on her pillow to look at the form lying in the bed next to her, he lay with his hand on his stomach, his ginger hair was slightly messier than it should be and there was the smallest trace of sweat on his forehead. There was a harsh cut on the side of his cheek and a small amount of ash on his arm, which quite clearly was because of the dragon.

She tried to sit up in an attempt to ask her friend if he was alright, however, when she attempted to hoist herself into a seating position a sharp piercing pain ran down her spine and she groaned in pain. A pair of soft delicate hands pushed her back slowly and carefully, she lied back down and took a strained breath as she looked up to see whos hands had set her back down.

George stood above her, a rare expression of fear and worry blasted on his face as sympathetic eyes held hers for a brief moment.

"George?" She said in surprise. She winced at the sound of her own voice as she had heard nothing but silence for so long. The smaller of the twins nodded and sat on the end of her bed looking at Fred. "How is he?" George did not need to ask who she meant. He sighed,

"He's fine... Madam Pomfrey said that he just needs him to wake up and then take some medicine and he'd be ok" Alex nodded as best she could, George turned back to her. "You were hit worse" He told her gently. Alex knew that she had been hit really badly anyway.

On her cheek there was a large cut which had been stitched up as best as it could be. The front of her battle uniform had been cut by the dragons' sharp claws. Her hair was all over the place and the back of her suite was swarmed with ash from the dragons' fiery breath.

"But madam Pomfrey, she er cured most of the damages but she said you'd need more rest when you get back to the common room." George's tone was soft and fragile as though he would break down at any point, that he would lose control and break down crying, but that wasn't George Weasley. A Weasley boy would never cry... Would they?

"What about Jessica?"

"She said that Jess would need to stay here over night, she took quite a nasty shock and fall" Alex nodded. For a moment all was silent when.

A soft groan grabbed their attention and Fred stirred and opened his eyes, he blinked in hopes to adjust his eyes to the new light. George was by his side instantly; he knelt by his brother and kept nudging him lightly. Fred looked at George then Alex a smile creased his lips as he saw them both, he was relieved that Alex was unharmed and that his brother was beside him.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley marvellous to see you awake and you too of cause Miss. Russo. Now then you must both take your medicine then you may return to your common room" Said Madam Pomfrey from the door. She approached them and held out a bottle in the shape of a skull, she poured the green sticky substance onto a small wooden spoon and put it to Freds' lips. After tasting the foul liquid he spat it out, narrowly missing his brother by inches.

"Well what did you expect Pumpkin juice?" Snapped Madam Pomfrey. She rolled her eyes and gave the same substance to Alex, who surprisingly did not spit the substance out, but instead held her tongue and swallowed.

~~~~OOOOoooo~~~~~OOOOooooo~~~~~~~~

Hours later at 8:30pm Fred and Alex left for the Gryffindor common room (George had left about an hour ago). All the prefects were told that they would be going back to their common room so no prefects stopped them in the halls about being out past curfew.

"Password?" Asked the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fortuna Major" Replied Fred. With a smile and delicate wave of her hand the portrait flew open and they both stepped through, still holding onto the golden eggs. (Which they still had not yet opened).

"SURPRISE!" Screamed all the Gryffindor's at once. Fred and Alex smiled and walked further into the room, the eggs were pulled from their hands and they were both hoisted up onto the shoulders of their friends. Katie and Angelina lifted Alex, and Lee and George lifted Fred. They (George, Lee, Katie and Angelina) marched to the centre of the common room and allowed their house to surround them. Applause and cheering was easily heard, as it was loud enough to wake the Slytherins down in the dungeons.

The eggs were passed through the crowd when Seamus grabbed the egg he shouted.

"QUIET!" He kissed the egg and chucked it into Fred's hands he caught it while Alicia through the other egg at Alex. "C'mon guys what's the clue?" Alex and Fred placed their hands on the opening at the top of the golden eggs then a wicked smile passed both of their lips. They thought they'd be a pair of teasers and so they shouted.

"Who wants us to open them?" Asked Fred. There was a cheer from the crowd and then Alex said.

"Do you want us to open them?" Another cheer, this time louder and more enthusiastic. After a countdown they both twisted the opening on the top of the eggs and all the sides flew open to reveal a loud, piercing, spine tingling screech that attacked their ears instantly. George and Lee dropped Fred and Katie and Angelina dropped Alex they all did this to shield their ears, but they tried in vain as the piercing sound still seeped through their hands and slammed into their eardrums with extreme force.

The eggs rolled out of their grasp and now they were trying desperately to reach the eggs before they ALL became death. Suddenly Hermione came into their sight, she wand held tightly in her hands as she pointed at the eggs and even though it was heard by no one she said.

"_Reducto!" _With that the eggs blasted towards Alex and Fred, they grabbed them and quickly pushed up the sides and the golden lock on the top ceiled. Everyone went silent and looked at Hermione,

"Thanks" Said Alex. Hermione nodded and went back to reading. "Wait! Where's Harry" She said noticing he wasn't around. Hermione stood up and answered the question.

"Harry has lost his egg and he went to bed" She said sternly.

"How did he lose the egg?" Asked Fred. Hermione thought then said.

"One of the Slytherins stole it and now it's gone missing" She responded, and went back to reading.

George followed Fred and Alex as they went to the steps, they stopped and frowned.

"All that for nothing!" Huffed Fred disappointedly.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed, see ya guys!" She waved them off as she walked to the girls dorm. The boys waved back then went to their dorm.

"Now what're we going to do?"

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway the next lot of chapters will be longer and will be updated more regularly. Please Review for another chapter!**


	8. Working Out The Egg

"Oh my gosh look at this!" Exclaimed Alex throwing the Daily Prophet down onto the Gryffindor table in front of the twins.

"That bloody _cow!" _Exclaimed an angered Fred, the title read.

_**THE BATTLE OF LOVE!**_

The small caption underneath read,

_Recently in the Tri Wizard Tournament, hosted by Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry a special scent of romance fills the air as Alex Russo (Wiz Tech) And Fredrick Weasley (Hogwarts) reviled their love for each other moments before the start of the first task. Could this new secret love affair get out and would they be able to except their love in front of the entire wizard community?_

George chuckled a little bit "Just when were you going to tell me you guys were dating?" He asked through laughs. The grin only disappeared from his lips when Alex waved her wand, red sparks appeared and George found that his mouth had been zipped up. Fred and Alex laughed while George scowled and tried to shout even though it was futile.

"Anyway" Said Alex "Forget this low level git she has no idea what she's talking about. Besides we need to work out that egg. C'mon guys!" Fred ran after Alex and George ran behind screaming in hopes that Alex would remove the curse she had placed him under.

(((((ooo)))) ooooo)))))((((Oooo)))

It had been weeks the next task was in ten days! And still Alex and Fred had yet to figure out what clue a screeching golden egg was supposed to give them. One day Fred and George were walking towards Hagrids hut to pay him a small visit when suddenly.

"Fred! George!" The twins spun around to see Jessica, although, she was in the tournament none of them really knew her that well.

"Jess?" Said George - who quite frankly wished not to say what he felt, was a long name- Jess smiled and ran up to them and made a sudden hault approximately a meter away from them.

"Have you worked out your egg yet?" She asked hurriedly. The twins shook their heads in unison. "Well I know how you get the clue... Go up to the prefects' bathroom and open the egg underwater and listen _really _carefully... Ok?" They nodded.

"How did you know to do that?" Asked George.

"Well I went to the river bank with it to think and when I dropped it, it opened but it didn't screech so- HEY!" Before she could finish the twins sprinted to the prefects' bathroom.

((ooo)))ooo)))ooo(((ooo)))

George went back to the common room to tell Harry what to do while Fred stayed, alone, in the deserted prefects' bathroom. He quickly undressed and turned on the hot water. A stain glass window above the taps brightened and came to life, a beautiful mermaid-like creature started brushing her long, curly, golden hair with a pink jewelled comb.

He lifted the egg into the water slowly and carefully. He took a big deep breath then plunged under the water and before he could register the sudden blazing hot water crash against his skin he opened the egg, which glittered in the crystal water. The egg sung out a harmonious tune and Fred could clearly understand.

"_come seek us where are voices sound,_

_we cannot sing above the ground,_

_and while you're searching ponder this,_

_we've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took,_

_but passed the hour - the prospects black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_"

After the song was over Fred grabbed the egg and clutched it to his chest. He gasped for breath above the water then quickly got dressed and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He ran into some first years along the way.

"Move it... Coming through... I just need to... Oh for Merlins sake MOVE!"

He met up with Alex and Harry in the common room both of whom had already heard the song.

"Did you guys?"

"Yes" Said Alex and Harry together.

"But what does it mean?" Asked Alex, looking down at her egg puzzled. Harry walked over to the couch and the others followed.

"Well let's take it one step at a time" Said Harry.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Asked Fred.

"Ron left his potions essay last minute so Hermione's dragged him to the library to finish it." Fred shrugged, it was only natural that Ron would get dragged there, but it's not what Fred would've done, Fred and his brother would not have done it at all.

"Ok so the first line was... '_Come seek us where are voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground'" _Harry waited for the others to respond.

"Well... What about the Merpeople in the black lake?" Suggested Fred, after a while Harry spoke.

"It has to be!" He replied. "_And while you're searching ponder this, we've taken what you'll surely miss," _

"Ok," Said Alex "So they're going to take something we'll miss, maybe something we like the most"

"_An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took," _

"Ok we have an hour to find out what they've taken from us." Said Fred.

"_But past that hour the- prospects black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back." _

"But if we haven't found it after an hour then we're too late and we can't have it back" Concluded Alex.

"Great!" Exclaimed Harry, "We should tell the others what we know. Fred you might as well come too"

"Why?" Said Fred confused. Harry pulled out the Marauders map and smiled at him.

"You do want to tell George I suspect?" He said chuckling. "Mischief manage" Fred smirked and they all took off for the library.

"Hey! We worked out the egg!" Said Alex and Fred together as they stopped in front of a grinning George.

"What're you smirking 'bout?" Asked Fred.

"McGonagall just asked me and Alex's brother Justin and two others to meet her an hour before the first task"

"So?" Said Alex, neither of them followed what he could mean by that.

"George you know something can't you just tell us?" Wined Fred.

"Nope, I enjoy your confused faces" He said gleefully.

(Ten minutes later...)

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE THING I'LL SURLEY MISS!" Exclaimed a shocked and now panicked Fred. George laughed and clapped his hands high above his head. Alex also shot out of her seat, panic clearly showing all over her face.

"YES! You got there in the end!" He laughed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. This- this is so NOT good!" Said Fred frightened.

"Why? What's up?" George asked frowning.

"If I don't find you in one hour, you won't come back! You- you'll be gone f-forever!" There was never so much fear on his face like there was now. George seemed perfectly cool, almost as though he hadn't heard a word of what Fred had just told him.

"It's ok don't worry" He said coolly.

"But what if I don't find you?" Fred whispered.

"It's ok because I trust you... And besides if you don't know where to go, just follow the Merpeople's voices" Fred nodded, he was still scared but he did not want to show his twin that.

"Wait, you said Justin" Said Alex.

"What?" Said the twins in unison.

"Justin my brother, you said he'd been taken by McGonagall"

"Wow delayed reaction" Laughed George.

"JUSTIN! I have to warn him!" Screamed Alex.

"I already know and I still can't believe you did this Alex! Thanks to you we're both in danger!" Said a frustrated Justin. Alex frowned and hung her head.

"Hey buddy!" Said Fred, grabbing Justin's attention "Hey look I got myself in this mess too, but my brother- even though he got dragged into this as well as you- is behind me. He gives me confidence instead of telling me that I messed up!"

"Yeah well (Looks to Alex) this is low even for you" He whispered.

"Hey" Said George "Even if she messed up, you're her brother" He threw an arm around Freds' shoulders "And you should always be there for her" Justin nodded.

"You're right" Alex looked up, the smallest inch of hope etched deep into her shinning eyes.

"Oh Justin!" She smiled only a little and pulled Justin in a tight embrace. "I promise I'll find you in time!"

"I know you will" He looked to the twins over her shoulder then looked back to her with a smile. "Because I trust you" 


	9. The Second Task

It was the day of the task and Fred was stood with Alex and Neville on the pier. Alex wore a scarlet blue swimsuit with a silver star on the front and her surname on the back. Her hair was died back into a long ponytail that rested softly over her right shoulder. Fred wore a red Gryffindor shirt and matching swimming trunks, a golden star plastered on the front and his surname also rested on his back, and his long hair was now left down. (He felt too much like his brother Bill, whenever, he wore a ponytail. Plus he felt like a complete prat).

"So you're sure this'll help us breathe under water?" Asked Fred as he and Alex took gillyweed from Neville.

"Most likely" He replied nervously.

"Most likely?" Replied Alex, looking suddenly alarmed.

"Well... There was this whole theory of salt water vs.-" Alex snapped.

"You're telling us this now?"

"Please tell me you're joking!" Urged Fred. Neville gave a very unconfident shrug and the champions loaded into the boats. One other person was already in the boats before they were properly seated.

"Hey there 'Mione!" She Fred brightly as he sat down beside her. "No book today?" She glared at him.

"Under the circumstances I feel that my direction best be focused upon the challenge as the results of this task may cause in someone losing their lives" She snapped.

"Sorry I asked" Muttered Fred to Neville, who gave out an undignified snort of laughter. They were all quiet as they approached three large platforms full of people.

((((ooooo)))))(((((ooooo)))))

"On the count of three... one... two... THREE!" **BANG!**

Harry swallowed a strange purple potion and jumped into the water. Jessica swallowed a small yellow gum, like, sweet then dived into the water. Fred and Alex swallowed the gillyweed, provided by Neville, and immediately began to struggle a great amount. With a nudge from Lee Jordon they both fell to the water and began sinking extremely fast.

Alex pulled at her hair at her new found pain while Fred clutched his stomach at the agony, both trying hard not to cry out under water. Eventually, Alex stopped struggling and raised her hands to notice they were webbed. Her feet turned to long, large, flippers that waved back and forth in the water. Fred stopped fighting the erg to scream when he noticed the gills he felt on his neck. They both looked to each other, apart from the fact that she was a girl and he was a boy they looked the same!

"Ar- Are you ok?" Fred stuttered, not really sure as to whether he could speak under water now or not. She seemed unable to speak so instead she simply nodded. Fred did not smile; this task was far too dangerous, even by his and George's style, to laugh about. Fred started swimming off and Alex followed.

Suddenly, Jessica was sent soaring through the water, as though she had been thrown by someone or something. Fred looked nervously at Alex.

"I'm going to go help her!" Alex said suddenly, and before waiting for Fred to respond the darkness of the black lake engulfed her completely. Nervously and fearfully Fred took one last look at the space from which Alex had disappeared. He turned around again and swam forward. 30 minutes later...

"_La, la, la, la, la" _

Fred stopped at the familiar sound of the Merpeople.

_And besides if you don't know where to go, just follow the Merpeople's voices._

With a deep sigh he swam forward and saw, what looked like, a large, wrecked, underground city opened up in front of him. His mouth hung open as he saw the centre of the town contained 4 dark human shapes.

He quickly swam towards them and from the right to the left he saw,

For Jessica: Charlotte (Jessica's younger sister)

For Alex: Justin

For Harry: Ron.

And of cause for him he saw his friend, his brother, his twin. George's face was pale and cold, Fred winced at the sight of his twins' barley lifeless face. A single tear formed in his eyes when suddenly a mermaid, not a merperson, came zooming towards him. He swam quickly to the side; at that point he noticed it was Jessica. A spear that belong to the Merpeople was used to cut the rope which bound Charlotte to the rock floating in the air.

Fred took and deep breath and then before he could act Alex came zooming through also to free the one she cared for. She used a spell to cut the ropes that bound Justin then hurriedly swam to the top.

"Fred!" He looked up at Alex, she pulled out her wand and tapped her wrist to symbolise that time was ticking away fast! He nodded and she swam to the very top with Justin in her arms.

"And Alex Russo of Wiz Tech is second... She has retrieved her brother Justin!" Called out Lee Jordon, who now, was invited to be commentator for the second task.

"Quick get her and Justin some towels!" Cried Alicia. Katie and Angelina rushed to her side and watched to search for any traces of Fred or Harry. Suddenly Harry's body flew out of the water and landed on the platform however, Ron was not with him!

"Oh no! Harry Potter has been forced to forfeit this task due to a drastic attack! Who will help Ron Weasley now!" Announced Lee.

Fred heard this and started to panic, he could not take George and leave Ron, his younger brother, under water forever at misery of the Merpeople. He reached for his wand and cast a spell at the ropes that bound George then shot the same spell at Ron's ropes. Suddenly four tridents surrounded him, the deadly weapons all pointed at his throat from all angles.

"But they're both my brothers!" He pleaded trying as best as he could to remain calm.

"ONLY ONE!" Hissed one of the Merpeople.

"Please no-one else is around to help!" He continued trying to convince them.

"ONLY ONE!" Hissed the same foul creature. Fred swallowed a big breath.

Meanwhile on the platforms...

"Where is he?" Asked a panicked Alicia.

"Why hasn't he come back up yet?" Asked Angelina.

"Let me go! Let me find him and Ron and..." Said a furious and injured Harry who tried with all his might to get back to the water.

"Harry you can't!" Hermione cried pulling him back.

"Hermione..."

"SHE JUMPED! SHE JUMPED!" Harry whirled around and saw that Alex was missing. Alex swam far under the water she had another piece of gillyweed which she took from Neville before she jumped from the platform a second time.

She spotted Fred still being held by the Merpeople, he was still at the tips of the tridents.

"_Protego!" _She wailed and in that instant a shield formed between Fred and the Merpeople. She grabbed his arm and screamed. "Get Ron and George and get out!"

"What about yo-"

"Just GO! I'll hold them off!" Alex pushed him when he did not move. He swam to George and Ron and pulled them to the surface. One of the creatures hissed.

"Ah! The boy he is escaping!"

"Oh no you don't!" Said Alex. And the Merpeople were sent flying in all directions. George and Ron reached the surface safely.

"Swim to the platform I need to help Alex!" He screamed to them both. "NEVILLE MORE GILLYWEED!" He screamed to Neville. Seconds later a single piece of gillyweed floated beside him and he ate it and returned to the water. "ALEX LET'S GO!" Alex struggled but eventually was set free.

They swam to the surface and then to the platform.

"And Fred and Alex are out! After they successfully saved Ron and George Weasley from a watery grave!" Lee called out. After they reached the platform hundreds of towels covered them.

"My *cough* brothers *cough* where are my? *cough* brothers?" Fred asked between subtle coughs.

"George what's wrong? George?" He heard Hermione call out from the back of the crowd. Fred and Alex pushed their way through then they saw George was coughing too much than he should be. His face lost all colour he became unnaturally pale, he was grasping for breath.

"George? Are you ok? GEORGE!" Fred cried falling down beside his twin. Alex did too, suddenly madam Pomfrey came through. She placed a hand over his head then waved her wand over him as though searching for problems.

"He needs to go to the hospital NOW!" She advised everyone. "Professor" She turned to Dumbledore "I must take him immediately!"

"You must apparate there. You are not in the grounds so you have the right" He told her. She nodded then turned to Fred when he tried to follow.

"Ahem can I help you boy?" She asked "Are you also injured?"

"N-no I was going with George" He gestured to the boy still coughing and struggling for breath. Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry dear but you will have to come later I must analyse what is wrong" Before Fred could argue she disappeared with George. Fred and Alex frowned. Fred could not help but feel guilty; if something happened to George it would be his fault.

"What have I done?"


	10. Blame & Regrets

Fred sat by George's bed with Alex, they couldn't help but feel extremely guilty about what had happened. George was now unconscious, Madam Pomfrey said that he'd be fine as long as he was left to sleep for a while and not woken up; she said that when he wakes up on his own then he will be better. But that could take hours!

Fred let out a staggered breath and Alex looked up at him. Guilt, fear and concern all washed in her eyes at once and even that made him feel even guiltier- And he did not think that was possible.

"Ar- are you ok?" She asked her voice low and hardly audible. He winced at the sound as they had both been sat with George in silence for two hours now. Without speaking or making any sound he shook his head. Alex stood up and went to the window- not far away from George- and beckoned Fred to join her. He gave an uneasy look at George as if to mean "_I'm not leaving him" _"He'll be fine; come here" She said softly.

Fred stood on two shaky feet and walked to the window, but did not look at Alex; instead he stared at the Crystal Lake out of the window.

"This is all my fault" He whispered. Alex looked at him, pity clearly showing in her eyes. "If I hadn't tried to enter this stupid contest then he wouldn't be here now" He said gesturing to the identical boy lying in the bed behind him.

"This was nobody's fault, I- If it's anyone's fault it's that Barty Crouch bloke! The one that suggested this in the first place.

"NO!" He snapped. "It's no-one's fault but mine! I'm his brother I should have protected him! I should have known that this was a risk!"

"..."

"Do you know what the worst part is?"

"..."

"George said he wasn't worried about the challenge. He said he wasn't worried because he knew, he _knew _I would find him in time! But I DIDN'T!" Alex gestured for him to be quite as to not wake George earlier than necessary. He was shouting too loud, it was like murder to Alex's ears. "I'm a terrible brother"

"No you're not! Look this was no-one's fault, if you hadn't tried to get them both at once then true George may be better but that would mean Ron would be dead!" She only just noticed that she had mentioned Ron's possible death and immediately expected Fred to scream again but he didn't. "I'm so sorry Fred I didn't-" He held up a hand to silence her.

"It's ok... I suppose you're right, but I just can't help thinking; what if he doesn't pull through?"

"He _will!" _Madam Pomfrey already told us that. "And if it makes you feel any better I regret doing this too" Fred nodded. George stirred in bed and opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly.

"Don't let me capture you blaming yourself ever again Fredrick!"Said George dreamily. Fred and Alex laughed.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey" She beamed at George and ran out of the doors.

"George I'm so sorry this is all my fault and-"

"Now don't you start blaming yourself or I'll thump ya got it" He laughed. Fred smiled but didn't laugh.

"You said you weren't worried and that you trusted me to find you in time but-"

"I know what you did for Ron and I'm proud of you for it! If it wasn't for you Ron would be... Well you know" George told him softly.

Fred smiled and Pomfrey ran in.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley how are you feeling dear?"

"Much better Madam!" George beamed at her and Alex.

"Well then I'll just get you a drink of water and then you can go!" She left the room. Fred, Alex and George sat together and joked around. Secretly however, Fred and Alex still felt they were to blame.

**A/N: Okay I KNOW it's short but I did just want one quick one about Fred's feelings and then I will do one like this on Alex's feelings later ok. Review for another chapter... I'm serious! **


	11. The Howler!

Fred, George and Alex went to the great hall for some well deserved breakfast. Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, so they, Fred, George and Alex, sat opposite them.

"The mails here!" Said Ron as Pig flew up to him. He dropped a sack containing a few sickles onto the table in front of Ron. "Ah, mum sent me 10 sickles!" Hedwig flew down to Harry. He had delivered a chocolate frog sent by Hagrid. Hermione received another muggle novel from her parents and Errol was the last owl to fly towards the table.

"Hey guys is that your owl?" Asked Dean who sat beside the twins, they looked up in time to see Errol trip over a few goblets and land beak first into a large golden bowl filled with pumpkin juice. It had landed right next to Fred so he plucked it from the owl's beak. Errol stood up and flew away out of the window.

"Bloody birds a pain in the-" Started George.

"Oh no!" Said Fred. George and Alex looked over.

"Fred?"

Zacharias, a Hufflepuff, from the table next to Gryffindor's called out.

"Look everyone" Everyone stopped and stared "The Weasley twins have got themselves a howler!" Everyone laughed and the Slytherins sneered while Fred and George watched everyone nervously.

"What's a howler?" Asked Alex.

"Never mind" Said George as he plucked the letter from Fred "Don't open it!"

"You've got to open it or it will follow you around!" Said Neville, three seats down from Hermione. Alex snatched the letter from George and opened it. The Letter sprung to life and Alex quickly dropped it. The letter flew up close to Freds' face and began to scream.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THAT TOURNAMENT? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING; DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS? AND NOT ONLY HAVE YOU PUT YOURSELF IN TROUBLE BUT YOU'VE DRAGGED GEORGE INTO IT TOO! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING TO BE THERE FOR YOUR FINAL TASK!" Fred stared shocked and transfixed at the letter. Slowly the letter turned to face George. "Poor you George you must have been so scared" George went red in the face as a few students snickered at the remark. The letter turned back to Fred and ripped itself into a million pieces and landed in his pumpkin juice.

"T- They're going to be there?" Fred stuttered nervously.

"You guys are so dead. If this tournament doesn't kill you, mum defiantly will!" Joked Ron. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"Thanks for the support Ron!" Said Fred bitterly. Ron shrugged and went back to his meal.

"Uh-oh Weasley mommy's going to keep an eye on her whittle boy" Mocked Draco from the table next to Gryffindor's. Fred looked at Draco as did Alex and George.

"You're very smart aren't you?" Snapped Alex. "Trying to show up people who can kick your ass!"

"Alex!" Gasped Justin surprised. Alex ignored him.

"You can't do anything to me Russo!" Spat Draco.

"You wanna bet blonde?" She snapped back and raised her wand and waved it. Draco let out a squeal and looked down at his uniform and noticed he was wearing a very Skippy pink, thrill, dress! He pulled at the ends in an attempt to cover his legs and sprinted for the door. The twins wolf whistled as he ran out. Alex blew invisible smoke from the tip of her wand, smirked and said. "And that's how you do that!"

The twins roared with laughter. Justin stood up and faced Alex. "Alex! You need to be more responsible!" He snapped.

"I agree!" Said a shrill voice from behind. It was McGonagall. "But seeing as how you are a guest I shall not give you detention. But be warned this is your first and last pardon, do I make myself quite clear?" Alex frowned and nodded. "Good!" McGonagall walked away and Alex laughed to herself.

"Ok we _need _to do something" Said Fred worriedly. "And mum's right, I have put you in danger" He said turning to George.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Fred shook his head.

"I put you in hospital"

"Look I'm walking, talking and breathing aren't I? So stop worrying, c'mon let's try and figure out the third task" Fred nodded and Alex smiled and ran forward and out of the great hall.


End file.
